Dento
Dento is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Zora Blacksmith who he can be found at the Marot Mart workshop in Zora's Domain in the Lanayru Great Spring region of the Lanayru province of Hyrule. Background Years before the Great Calamity, Dento was a young Zora Blacksmith who to celebrate the birth of King Dorephan's first born child Mipha, crafted a mighty spear called Lightscale Trident as a gift for Mipha. Mipha grew into bright girl whom received lessons in combat from the Zora Royal Family's order of knights and through the tutelage of the legendary Zora Knight, Demon Sargent Seggin became skilled at wielding the Lightscale Trident forged by Dento. Mipha was beloved by Dento, Seggin, and the other Zora. Eventually Mipha was chosen to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Ruta a machine created by the Sheikah and entrusted to the Zora to combat Calamity Ganon. Vah Ruta was also named in honor of the Sage Princess Ruto who according to legend fought alongside the Hero of Time in the distant past. Mipha quickly formed a strong bond with Vah Ruta, piloting it effortlessly. Mipha joined the Champions lead by Princess Zelda. However Mipha was ultimately killed by Waterblight Ganon during the Great Calamity along with the other champion pilots. The Dento and his fellow Zora where extremely saddened by her death and in their grief decided to send the Lightscale Trident which had been left behind by Mipha down Zora River, however as the did this the Trident glowed and Mipha's spirit spoke to them. Mipha told them that the Lightscale Trident and her where one and told them to abandon their grief and know joy again and to simply remember her. In accordance to her last wishes, the Zora create the Champion Festival where they would venerate the Lightscale Trident and remember their brave princess. At some point, Dento created the Ceremonial Trident a weaker replica of the Lightscale Trident to be used for ceremonial purposes while the original Lightscale Trident was kept by Mipha's father King Dorephan along with the Zora Armor Mipha had created for the Hylian Champion Link, whom she loved deeply. Unfortunately, Dento and the other adult Zora blamed Mipha's death on Link and the Hylians. One hundred years after Mipha's death, the now elderly Dento runs the smithy at Marot Mart in Zora's Domain and has taken on Fronk as his apprentice. His granddaughter Marot has combined the the Coral Reef general store and Dento's workshop into Marot Mart and promotes them to travelers as a greeter. Like the other elderly Zora, he is a member of the Zora Council of Elders which act as administrators of Zora's Domain. The Ceremonial Trident he made was entrusted to Trello who was put in charge of overseeing the Champion Festival. Like most of the other elders, Dento holds Link in contempt though he acts civilly towards Link, albeit in a cold and to the point manner. However his granddaughter like most Zora of her generation lacks Dento's prejudice towards Link and Dento himself apparently only despises Link for Mipha's death as he is initially civil towards the Hylian until he recognized him indicating he is not prejudiced towards the Hylian people and despite his hatred of Link can be patient and even somewhat civil with him. He is apparently friendly towards the the Goron Reagah whom had been brought to Zora's Domain by Prince Sidon before he decided they needed Hylian assistance, letting the Goron hang around his workshop presumably out of pity. Additionally he may be fond of Gorons who have a long proud history of blacksmithing and the long history of good relations between the Gorons and the Zora people. After Link aids Mipha's younger brother Prince Sidon in calming Vah Ruta and avenges Mipha by slaying Waterblight Ganon, Link is hailed as a hero once more by all Zora and awarded the Lightscale Trident by King Dorephan which can be reforged its creator Dento. Dento will also reforge the Ceremonial Trident if Link manages to recover it from the waters under Zora's Domain where it was dropped by Trello however he will refuse to reforge it until Link acquires the Lightscale Trident after which he accepts Link and lets go of his hatred along with the other elders save for Kapson who was the only elder not to blame Link or the Hylians for Mipha's death. As a result, Dento's workshop is the only shop that can reforge non-Champion weapons as the Ceremonial Trident is just a replica of the Lightscale Trident. Personality & Abilities Like most Elders, Dento cared greatly for Princess Mipha who's birth inspired him to create the Lightscale Trident which he gave to her as a gift which she treasured. Though Mipha was a talented spearwoman thanks to Seggin's training and the strength of her trident, she left it in Zora's Domain thus had to fight against Waterblight Ganon without her trusty trident which apparently contributed to her death. Dento and his fellow Zora were devastated by Mipha's death and like the other Elders Dento held Link responsible though apparently did not share their animosity towards Hylians as the other Elders did save for Kapson. However Dento can be somewhat civil albeit begrudgingly though his civility and patience with Link has its limits. He does however note that unless Link has the Lightscale Trident he refuses to do business with him and will not reforge the Ceremonial Trident until he acquires the Lightscale Trident. However after Link frees Vah Ruta and Mipha's spirit as well, Dento lets go of his hatred recognizing Link as a hero and longtime ally of the Zora thus is more than happy to do business with him and repair his creations when they break though requires Link to bring him the necessary materials and like all blacksmiths requires compensation for his work. He also allowed his granddaughter to combine his workshop and the Coral Reef general store into Marot Mart indicating he at least trusts her business sense. He is also generous enough to let Reagah to hang around his workshop after Prince Sidon had effectively abandoned the Goron he recruited to fight Vah Ruta after realizing he'd be too heavy to carry. Like most Zora, Dento is a natural born swimmer though vulnerable to electricity like most Zora. Dento is an extremely talented blacksmith capable of creating the powerful Lightscale Trident as well as creating an inferior replica identical in appearance to the Lightscale Trident for ceremonial purposes demonstrating an incredible eye for detail. It is also implied he makes other Zora armaments for the Zora Knights and presumably Prince Sidon's Silverscale Spear as he made the Lightscale Trident for Mipha. As the only surviving creator of one of Champion's weapons, Dento is capable of reforging the Lightscale Trident though is the only blacksmith that can repair a non-champion weapon as he can reforge the Ceremonial Trident as its another one of his creations. Like the Goron Blacksmith Rohan, Dento's old age has not diminished his blacksmithing skills. As he has lived over a century, he is presumably the most experienced blacksmith in all of Hyrule as he is presumably much older than Rohan as Gorons apparently have lifespan equivalent to Hylians. Despite being less experienced than Dento, Rohan, Buliara, and Harth are at least in the same league skill wise as they can all reforge the Champion armaments wielded by their race's respective champion. Like Buliara who can reforge the Daybreaker and Scimitar of the Seven, Dento can reforge two types of equipment though in his case both are Tridents and one is a non-champion weapon as the Daybreaker and Scimitar of the Seven where both wielded by the Gerudo Champion Urbosa. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Zora